User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V4E7 - MEGAChristmas -Impressions/Recap
SHAMELESS CAT CLICKBAITING Gata.jpg|Gata the cat Gatito.jpg|My kitten called Gatito. Also some music to pass the time while drinking coffee (or whatever you fancy). Soooo,'' Merry Whatevermas,'' to you all, in case I didn't tell you before. Or Festivus, for the hipsters in the audience. Some of you enjoyed a great meal, like beef or cake (either kind). Some exchanged gifts with their family or friends while praying inside to receive money instead of just a cheap framed picture. Some triggered dogs and war veterans by firing fireworks and such. Some were more creative and bought half a million lightbulbs to make a lightshow to the tune of Wizards in Winter. I didn't. Well, I did eat some nice chicken (bathed in wine) we bought in advance, along with some fries and a "cake", and in case it counts, freskolita (red cola) without calories (AKA poor man's poison). Also discovered french fries and chocolate actually tastes very good. Now, to RT's Xmass gift to us: Episode 7: PUNISHED. If someone doesn't lose an eye by the end of the episode, I'll be very disapointed. ---- Language of Truth: -Crimson Red = Truth, fact, in the eyes of the user. -Cornflower Blue = Speculation, guesses, pondering, wondering, and anything in between. Now, let's begin. 1. The Strange Case of Mr. Oscar and Mr. Ozpin We begin with Oscar Mayer sitting on a bed, reading a pretty-textless book. I didn't manage to see any titles on the cover, but I think I saw a small green wizard hat over an orange area. His aunt calls for him from the other end of the house, telling him supper's ready. When he asks what they're having, she tells him something any future/current parent here needs to tell their children: I don't give a shit care, you're eating it. Oscar closes his book and heads down to eat, but before he even opens the door.... "WE HAVE TO LEAVE" ...Basque Vinegar breaks the silence. Oscar Mayer apparently decided Ozpin('s voice) is not real, though it's more cheap self-assurance than anything. Ozpin tries to convince Oscar, but he's getting tired of the invasion of privacy. Then Ozpin drops a tiny bomb on us, or at least me: "...our Aura, our souls are combined". Which I call BULLSHIT. 1-What? 2-Why? 3-How? 4-When? There was never any good implications of such a thing. Closest things were stuff like the name (The O in OZPIN(HEAD) stands for Oscar). I imagined a connection, given I doubt Ozpin would be perving on just any random farmboi.....but combined souls? Come on. So much bullshit. I expected some new magical bullshit to be introduced at some point, but this is stupid. Oscar says he's done listening (wouldn't blame him), but Ozpin reafirms his authority as Intrusive Ghost Voyeur of Good by asking him to describe Haven Academy's headmaster office, even though he's never even been close to that place. He does. Autumn colored, with a large mahogany desk, plus a small table by the corner for guests, along with a tea set that "Oscar" (never) gave him. All while a book that wasn't open before starts to glow. We start to know details about how this....BSoul Combining affects him. Obviously, Oscar never did that. Ozpin did. Apparently, Oscar shares his memories, at least some, along with his thoughts, as mentioned later on. Everything's going fine (for Ozpin) as Oscar seems to be acknowledging that he's not just going crazy.....until Ozpin mentions how his aunt has some books with pictures of it, giving Oscar the perfect excuse to reassure himself, going back a few squares. I wonder why would his aunt have a book with pictures of the headmaster's office in Haven. Now, Occam says it's not important, it could just be a book about Haven with some pictures included, nothing special. But...Arkham says "SHE'S A HUNTRESS" and being good only feels good when you can choose to be good. Then, Supper's ready, Ozpin finally shuts up, and Oscar reminisces in silence. 2. Our Reputation! Then we cut to Mr. Jacquass and a Weiss that is either depressed or just plain annoyed. First thing he mentions, is the costs caused by her summoning of Pumba. Surprisingly, or not, he yells says he's not just talking about money, but also "our reputation". Now, this is, in a way, important: If you are good, life will give you more lemons than you need. People will be more willing to help you. They may put more priority on you above others. They may even give you gifts when you don't need them, and will be far more tolerant of what you do. Meanwhile, if you're the contrary....well, you're more easily screwed. And here's when Public Reputation comes to the table, because regardless of what you truly are, what matters is how people see you as. If you are seen as an asshole, they'll treat you like such. This may not seem like much, but it can build up over time, and doom people in the long run. On in this case, the SDC. Jacques's SDC. The SDC that he was given by Nickel Schnee, with whom we don't have much info about his relationship with Jacques. For all we know, Jacques is determined to make his friend's company the greatest at any cost, and so he takes "problems" like a stab in the heart, especially when combined with the level of stress he already has daily. Back to the Schnees, Jacques stops after "our reputation", and before he can keep ranting, Weiss interrupts him by saying she wants to leave. Jacques counters by saying he doesn't give a damn, this isn't about her or what she wants, but about the Schnee family name. It makes me wonder why he's so obsessed with making the name Schnee be nothing less than a synonym of Excellency. It's....too conspicuous for me. Weiss tries to counter that counter by basically saying he's not even a real Schnee... ...And he slaps her in the face. (Finally!) (I did note, he gasped when she mentioned he married into the family...for some reason. A gasp as in surprise...). V4 07 00010.png V4 07 00011.png Askedforit.png|Don't look at me like that. You asked for it. She's astonished, and her face gets...red. And more red as the rest of the conversation goes on. It's not specifically on her cheek, where she got slapped (in fact, her cheek's rather...not red), but right below both eyes and over the nose. Not sure what they were trying to do there, but as far as I know people in anime only get red like that when they're embarrased. They could've at least made her actual cheek get red or purple after that slap....oh, wait, Aura. Nevermind. Jacquelope then, in a rather...completely different tone, calls her misbehavior'' "disapointing", and says how "running off" like Winter will only divide them instead of making the Schnee name stronger. Weiss rants and says she will continue her family legacy as a Huntress, but Jacques says "Nope". ''She will remain in the Schnee Mansion of Perfection until she and Jacques come to "an agreement". She will not be allowed to leave the Manor at all without Jacques's authorization. Supposedly, Weiss's idea that she can simply do and have what she wants is a sign of their failure as parents (he's not wrong...). When Weiss points out he's just making her a prisoner, he goes back to normal for a moment as he simply remarks she's his "daughter, and children are grounded when they misbehave". When Weiss points out this will simply make people start asking questions, Jacques says she's no longer the heiress (surprise, surprise). "She" now passes the claim and earnings of the company, to Willy, who conviniently was waiting right outside the door, a smirk forever in his face, while Jacques leaves. The worst part of all this though? This is the perfect scenario to introduce a Romeo. And male characters being introduced and/or trying to hit on Weiss is not something new at this point either. (Please RT, don't do it). Weiss rages around for a while before confronting Whitley about it, while he keeps smirking and sounding condescending. In case anyone had any doubts, yes, Wheatley is a cocksucker to his father. Weiss seems astonished at the obvious revelation, goes back to her room, and cries for a while before looking at the window...and getting an idea. She moves things in her room around....for whatever reason. She pulls out Myrtenaster from it's trunk, which Jacques left in her room for whatever reason. We see purple, blue, red, amberish, and slightly lighter blue vials too. V4 07 00023.png V4 07 00024.png V4 07 00025.png We know what the red and purple ones are, but the amberish one feels....new to me. It's not Lightning, that one's in Myrtenaster. It's too yellow to be either of the orange Dust seen in the very first episode of the show. What element is it? Is it a new one? Or did another Dust element get recolored? In any case, Weiss picks up Myrtenaster and smirks. If I'm lucky, she will break out and run away, which means, no Romeo! (Please RT, do it). V4 07 00026.png|I'm not giving up just yet. 3. Did you know Crows eat Scorpions? We know return to where last episode left us off. Many of us saw the Sneak Peek showing a bit of Qrow and Tyrian's fight, though in my case the sound went fully mute after 20-something seconds, so this is relatively new to me anyway. We get the conversation we saw in the peek.... Qrow what?.png|Credit Dafuq is wrong with this guy.png|goes to Ruby Fuck Knows.png|MiniDaggers And after that, Tyrian mentions a Queen....Ruby has no idea what he's talking about, while Qrow says her name. "Salem", right? ...nope, it's "Seiloom". (Geesus, Vic, why all the weird pronounciations?) Then we get to the fight, with both of them keeping pace, and Qrow showing off he's just as elastic as Tyrian. Their weapons clash many times, causing shockwaves with each impact, including one strangely-accurate-enough to slice a faraway building. Ren and Nora eventually try to help, but...Tyrian kicks their asses. He almost gets a double kill, but Qrow saves them before telling them to not come closer. Ruby instead takes it literally and goes to the top of a building and tries to snipe Tyrian from there. Tyrian rips Qrow's scythwordgun from his hands, flying until getting stuck on a wall. Ruby tries to snipe him but she sucks at Sniping just barely less than Ao Kuang did in ep3. She fires some more shots but Tyrian casually rejects them. Qrow, meanwhile, decides to prove us only pussies depend on a weapon by punching Tyrian and kicking him away, achieving more than he ever does in the rest of the fight. V4 07 00056.png|So, good ol' fisticuffs? No problem. RavenPunch1.png|''COOOORRVUUUUSSS...'' RavenPunch2.png|''PAAAAWNCH'' V4 07 00058.png|''SHWAP'' V4 07 00059.png|''BWAK'' Despite Tyrian being right in front of him, and likely seeing it coming, he still took the punch to the face without even trying to avoid it. I feel his Multi-asskicking skills have decreased since last time. After the kick, Tyrian just stands there in what I think is disgusted astonishment, while Qrow slowly walks towards his weapon, with Tyrian wasting thousands of chances to....do anything. HandsomeQrow.png|Mind if I go get my weapon? Illwaithere.png|Uh?! Oh, sure. Take your time. He finally attacks right when Qrow is about to pull it out of the wall, but Qrow just evades it, teases us with the scythe again, then they get on the roof. Tyrian tries to pounce on him, but falls through as if in Looney Tunes (comedy gold). jUMPINGTyrian.png|Haha! Here I come! V4 07 00065.png|...wait... V4 07 00066.png|''YOU PLANNED THIIIIS!!!'' Then he pulls Qrow down with his tail to even the odds. Ruby can't do anything from her position, so she runs ahead. The building falls down a bit and next thing we see is a wall being broken and Qrow being thrown away. He manages to use his scythwordgun to stop himself, but we see his (Red) Aura is wavering, along with Tyrian's (which is, as expected, Purple. Though I think it's along the lines of Indigo). Ruby then butts into the fight directly. Qrow does remind her, he said not to get close, but she gives no damns because it's her fight too. As expected, Tyrian kicks her ass away, and before she could strike again, a wooden beam from the nearby building is about to fall on her. SuckerpunchingWood1.png RubyHuh.png|Huh? You would expect her to: 1) Move away. 2) Use her Semblance. But nope, she stands there waiting for it to fall on her. Thankfully, Qrow cuts it in half, and the 2 look at each other with affection and everything... GratefulRuby.png|Thanks Uncle HandsomeQrow2.png|You're safe, kiddo. ....until Tyrian thrusts Qrow with his stinger. V4 07 00074.png See? This is why noobs are often bullied away by competitive players. They try to help, but often make things worse, and force the pros to babysit them, making things harder for them. Granted, this isn't exclusive to competitive play, but noobs in gaming often get treated harshly for that reason. Oh, but don't worry, he's not dead. He was never pierced, the stinger simply grazed him. V4 07 00075.png Tyrian remains there, laughing a bit, allowing Ruby to simply cut his stinger. When removed, it leaks a purple liquid, I assume Venom, that for some reason...petrifies when it touches the floor. (Mmm....now I'm picturing him using that petrifying liquid to make Cinder's mask). Well, either petrifies...or it slightly melted the floor. He cries and stumbles as he loses balance, before running away, telling to himself that Salem will forgive him. Given what we've seen of her, being an excellent Team Mom capable of defusing heated situations while praising everyone and putting down no one...she'll likely forgive him. Or turn him into a Grimm. Both seem possible. Once he runs away, Qrow stops faking strength and falls to his knee. Now, while he's panting heavily and obviously weak, he says he's fine, as it was just a scratch....but it was done with that Venom stinger of his... Qrow is poisoned. The rest run up to him and start asking questions. He simply responds with "What's your favorite fairy tale?", groans, and episode ends. Conclusions 1-I called it: Jacquass was going to make Wheatly the heir thanks to Weiss's attitude. Then again, I'm sure many of you thought that as well. Weiss surely must have expected this to happen, there's no way Jacques would let her do and have what she wants just like that. 2-"The Schnee family name is in good hands"....I wonder, why can't Wally keep his hands somewhere that isn't behind his behind for more than 3 seconds? 3-I know Tyrian is already infamous for his creepy faces and excellent body expressions... Tyrian Rejoice.jpg Tyrian Hello Again.png Tyrian really.png Tyrian Pose.png ...but there's 1 thing I have to admit: At times, he can look quite handsome. HandsomeTyrian.png|Lord of the Dance Tyrian, ladies and gentlemen. 4-MK chose to not kill Qrow on Christmas just so he could die in New Year's Eve. 5-I NEED THAT SONG FROM THEIR FIGHT. It was awesome. Although it sounded a bit like From Shadows (or I May Fall?) to me before the Vocals. 6-No one lost an eye by the end of the episode. I'm very disapointed. ---- Now, I'm sure you're asking yourself: "Why Corvus Punch? Why not Crow Punch?".....well, I first considered Raven Punch, but of course he's not Raven.... Crow Punch just sounds dull. Then I decided Corvus Punch, which is good enough. Category:Blog posts